


What Goes Around…

by otomiyatickles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Alternating, Sassy Arya Stark, Tickling, platonic, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: After learning about Lady Arryn’s death, The Hound is so done with Arya’s shit :).





	What Goes Around…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 26/4/'16.  
> 

"Would you stop laughing, for God's sake?!" Sandor growled at the teen who was still giggling like the little kid she was. Who would ever laugh at the news of the death of a family member? Even _he_ wouldn't. Or well, basically she was laughing at _him_. Even worse.

"God? _You_ believe in a God?" Arya replied cockily before breaking down in a giggle fit again. Frustrating. This kid had been frustrating ever since they started to travel together. From her cocky comments to her rash decisions, _and_ her carelessness: Arya Stark was not an easy companion.

Yet, he could never bring himself to hurt her. He had to protect her, for a brat like her needed to be protected. Plus her worth, which he was beginning to question after the bad news about the Lady Regent of the Vale, but still a legit excuse to keep her by his side for now.

All he did at those times of frustration would be things like a rough poke at her side, or a jab at her stomach.

Over time, he had learned she was sensitive to even the softer pokes - and a simple touch like that would get her to shut up for _at least_ three minutes. Especially when they still rode a horse together, since it left her completely vulnerable. He'd just linger his fingers close to her side, and she would flinch and press her lips together already.

Sometimes his expressions of frustration would even cause her to laugh, and it was only later when he realized she was just ticklish, and not laughing at him like she was now. Still, he had never gone as far as tickling her for real. Just the regular pokes and prods. However...

"You _really_ need to stop laughing now." This came as a warning, and Arya raised her eyebrows with that cocky grin of hers.

"Or what?" she said mockingly, and _that_ , just that was enough to pull Sandor over the edge.

"Enough!" He suddenly pounced, and Arya screeched and tried to pull her sword. Ha, as if he would allow such a thing. He stole her sword from her and threw it a couple of feet away.

"Hey!" Arya said, clearly offended and she struggled as he pinned her down in the grass.

"Fine, you want something to laugh about?" Sandor asked, cracking his fingers, and for a split second he enjoyed the way she frowned in confusion. He then attacked, letting his thick fingers dig into her sides he knew were so sensitive, and laughter spilled from her lips again.

"Hahaahaha w-whahahaaat haha fuhuhuck y-youuhaha!" Arya giggled, flailing her arms and batting at his hands like crazy, but Sandor was now discovering how tickling her could apparently bring her in this helpless state. Which was both enjoying _and_ concerning, actually, if enemies were to find out.

"Now it's not so funny anymore, hm?" Sandor smirked at Arya's reactions to the tickling, and he used his thumbs to dig into her stomach while his other fingers wiggled against her sides.

Arya squealed, kicking frantically and shaking her head. This was madness, she hadn't been tickled since she parted ways with her brothers - who loved to tickle her to pieces, which she enjoyed actually. She loved it even more when her father would do it to her, giving her strange mixed feelings to have someone like The Hound using such a playful yet torturous method to teach her a lesson.

"Eeeeekhehehee I'll gehehet you for thiss!" she threatened between the hysterical high pitched giggles.

"We'll see about that, young lady." Sandor grinned when she thrashed and shrieked when he suddenly moved to scribble all ten fingers over her stomach, and she grabbed for his hands and tried to hit them away to no avail.

"Staaaaahp I cahaaan't breaaahehethe!" Arya laughed, making Sandor chuckle at how fast her threats turned to begs.

"Should I stop?" he asked in a low voice, teasing her as he continued his merciless tickle attack on her.

"Yehehehes!" Arya giggled, her face getting a red color from her hysterical laughing fit.

"Should I?" Sandor took a bit more time as he had only just now found out that wriggling his fingers in her armpits was making her go mad, in a quite entertaining way.

"YESHEHE PLEASE!" Arya laughed, and the _'please'_ was the magic word that made him stop as suddenly as he started it. Climbing off her, Sandor straightened and he looked down at the panting girl.

"Laugh at me again, and there'll be no mercy next time. So behave if you want to keep that pants of yours dry," he warned, a quite evil grin spread across his face. He should have done something like that far sooner, since it apparently was quite useful.

Arya now managed to stand, still shaking a little and giggling softly, and just when he thought she was ready to spat another threat at him, he took one step towards her as a warning.

The breathless girl immediately squeaked and backed away, giggling like crazy. Alright, he had the power now, and that felt quite good. And it wasn't a bad thing either to hear so much of her laughter, since it was - if it wasn't meant to laugh at his misfortune - one of the better sounds he could hear these days.

At least Arya had now grown a little more respect for him, even though he might have forced that on her just a little. But seeing her smile at him like that, he knew there were no hard feelings because of this, and even though his victory-grin got still mixed in his expression, he returned that smile discretely.


End file.
